utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
AnMo
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Miyu (美夕) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 【あんも】 |officialromajiname = anmo |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 22 |birthmonth = 06|birthyear = |birthref = Birthday Balloon on his Twitter |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = anMocrate |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 22286623 |mylist1 = 26627561 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2143437 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = pianist |country = }} Anmo (あんも) is an who uploaded his first cover on 2011 but set it on private and did not mylisted any covers before his cover of "virgin suicides" is available one year later. He has a warm, soft and stable voice which fits well with ballad and romance melody. Despite of that, his most popular cover is the catchy song "Outer Science" in which he just put his record over the original VOCALOID version, said that he uploaded it for testing and would delete later. However, when receiving many supports from listeners with more than 100k views, he decided to leave that cover as it is. The completed version of the song "Outer Science" was uploaded nearly 2 months later and also had more than 45k views. Anmo has a proficiency of singing English song, as in his cover of "Spectrum" . Along with singing, Anmo can play piano well, as seen in his cover of "Shirogane Disco" . It is noted that those kind of covers and his collab songs with other utaite are not found in his mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.08.04) (Set in private) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2012.01.21) (not in mylist) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. anMo, M(｡A｡)X, ollie, and Nog. (2012.02.14) (not in mylist) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.04.07) (not in mylist) # "Karakuri Perriot" (Mechanical Crown) (2012.07.15) (not in mylist) # "Koi no Orchestra" (Love's Orchestra; Nazo no Kanojo X OP) (2012.07.29) (not in mylist) # "virgin suicides" (2012.08.04) # "Tsuki Kage Mai Ka" (Moon Shadow Dance Flower) (2012.10.03) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (To You The One Who Try Your Best In The World; HARCO song) (2012.12.17) (not in mylist) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2013.01.21) # "Sayonara Leschenaultia" (Farewell Leschenaultia) (2013.02.19) (not in mylist) # "Bokura no Tsubasa" (Our Wings; Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT ED) (2013.03.22) (not in mylist) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.03.31) # "Kataashi no Wendy" (One-Legged Wendy) (2013.04.03) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Inversion Syndrome) (2013.05.27) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.08.05) # "Outer Science" -Tesing ver.- (with voice) (2013.09.01) # "Just be friends" (2013.09.21) # "Outer Science" (without voice) (2013.10.25) # "Bring Back Summer" (2013.12.03) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (Love Love Climax Disease) (2014.02.14) (not in mylist) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" -Reup- (2014.02.15) # "Sayuu Sympathy" (Left-Right Sympathy) (2014.02.26) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (Sakura Colored Time Capsule) (2014.03.21) # "Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Regarding the Heart and Name of an Undiscovered Organ's Function) (2014.05.22) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2014.08.25) (not in mylist) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -SWEETKISS Edition- feat. Hoshimikan, Kanaki, Amanda, Komori, and anMo (2014.08.26) (not in mylist) # "Hanayuki" (Flower Snow; Hanayamata ED) (2014.09.25) # "Dernie Ryokouki" (Dernie Traveler's Diary) (2014.10.31) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Emotions Thief) (2015.01.24) # "Himitsu Danjo no Kankei" (The Secret Relationship of Boys and Girls) (2015.02.17) # "Spectrum" (2015.03.23) (not in mylist) # "Blessing" ✿SpringEdition feat. Aiyo Natsume, Mary, Anmo, Kanna, Harucha, Kyaren., Souren, Mikaru, Konoco, Yauyun, Houkago no Aitsu, Hoshi no Shounen, and Merumo (2015.04.01) # "CITRUS" (2015.04.10) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.14) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2015.07.06) # "Tanataro" (2015.07.19) # "Connecting" ~*Bonds Edition*~ feat. anMo, Nanase Yuzuyu, Hip☆Star, Lala, Kujou Tsukasa, Tsunko, Uinyas, and Yuuki (2015.09.19) (not in mylist) # "JUMP Shinkyoku Relay" feat. anMo (ONE PIECE's "Hikari e"), Tsunko, Hip☆Star, Kyunta, Yamada Saori, and Katamuchi (2015.10.03) (not in mylist) # "Mama" (2015.10.25) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Kyaren., anMo, Yauyun, *sile, Yu-ran, and Rita☆ (2015.10.31) (not in mylist) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dyed In Your Color) (2015.11.09) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.12) # "Acerola" (2016.04.14) # "Odore Orchestra" (Dance Orchestra) (2016.05.21) # "Kami no Mani Mani" (As God's Mercy) ~Eto no Maki~ feat. anMo, Katamuchi, Tsunko, Yamada Saori, Kyunta, and Osiri (2016.07.02) (not in mylist) # "Ojamajo Carnival!!" feat. Katamuchi, Taa, *sile, anMo, and Osiri (2016.07.08) (not in mylist) # "Anti Selector" feat. Namukari, anMo, No.85, Ya-Yu, and Yujirushi (@016.09.01) (not in mylist) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-funk Arrange- feat. Katamuchi, Joker, Taisa, lit., and anMo (2016.09.03) (not in mylist) # "Fragile" (2016.11.14) # "Marbel" (2016.12.17) # "2009 Kouhaku Uta Gassen Medley" feat. Yuuka, Creamzone, YNG, Mikaru, Souren, Mer,, NORISTRY, Itoue Kouki, Moko, anMo, Yujirushi, Himepurin♂, LIQU@., Mameyarou, and Ya-yu (2016.12.31) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2017.01.29) # "Ame to petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.11) # "Bokura no machi ni ai ga furu yoru da" (2017.04.30) # "Kioku no suisou" (2017.05.21) }} Discography Gallery |Anmo Koshitantan.png|Anmo as seen in his collab cover of "Koshitantan" |Anmo - Blessing.png|Anmo as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" Illust. by Kaen (かえん) |Connecting Bonds Edition body.png|From left: Nanase Yuzuyu, Kujou Tsukasa, Anmo, Yuuki, Uinyas, Hip☆Star, Lala, Tsunko as seen in "Connecting ~*Bonds Edition*~" Illust. by Nanase Yuzuyu and Lala |Mrs.Pumpkin Let's go party.png|From left: Yauyun, Rita☆, *sile, Anmo, Yu-Ran, Kyaren. as seen in "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Kometaro (こめたろ) |Anmo - Kami no Mani Mani.png|Anmo as seen in his collab cover of "Kami no Mani Mani" |Ojamajo Carnival - Utaitex5.png|From left: Katamuchi, Taa, *sile, Anmo, Osiri as seen in "Ojamajo Carnival!!" Illust. by Sakuragi Riho (桜樹りほ) |Anti Selector - Utaitex5.png|From left: Anmo, No.85, Namukari, Ya-Yu, Yuujirushi as seen in "Anti Selector" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * LINE